What the lies in the future
by Suffering Angel
Summary: UPDATED! During a reunion, Kevin and Angela get thrown into separate versions of the future. How did those futures come to pass? Why were Kevin and Angela sent there? And will they live through it? R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Kevin: too many fics

ChibiRaye-chan: too many SD3 ideas x.x

Angela: and once again, I'm the star. Can't I get a break, ChibiRaye?!

ChibiRaye-chan: ok. I do have this Carlie/Heath fic I wanna put up…

Carlie: you do?!?!?! ***.***

ChibiRaye-chan: I do. And by the way, I don't own them [points at muses] they belong to Square Soft. What a great company.

What lies in the future…

It was a beautiful day in Wendel. The halls in the Temple of Light have been decorated and the Goddess statues polished. Everyone were on edge.

That day would be a very special day, to six young people in particular.

It has been a year since the Legendary Battle took place, resulting in the death of the Mana Goddess, the birth of a new one, and the unworldly changes in six young lives.

"Carlie, slow down!"

The young priest ran as fast as he could after the seemingly little girl, trying to keep up with the hyper child. The girl, amazingly a Bishop, hopped down the great halls, her direction clear. The court yard.

"Hurry up, Heath! We'll be late!"

People had to clear a path or otherwise be trampled.

"HELLO!"

The little girl announced as she exited the great doors. Carlie, now of 16, still didn't look a day older than a 7 year old. And her behavior mirrored her appearance. Being a Bishop, she had helped her grandfather and friend, Heath, in the Temple of Light. Her popularity among believers was rising. Her grandfather was proud.

"Well, hello there!"

The young woman smiled as Carlie jumped on her, and she hugged back. Although her long blond hair was tied back with a rather girly and childish green ribbon, it showed nothing about the real character of Lise from Rolante. The queen of the amazons, and their leader, was by far the most mature by nature of all the heroes of mana. Not so the Star Lancer's companion.

The Night Blade from Navarre held a serious side to him that even threatened Lise's. However, his smile showed his naughtiness, the childishness that usually ruled over Hawkeye, more known to most as Hawk.

"What, don't I get a hug too?"

Carlie was more than happy to oblige to the young thief's request and the three shared a peaceful moment with friends, a rarity in their lives. And that moment too, did not last long.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a sickingly sweet moment."

The three turned around to find three figures standing at the gate. The speaker, a female, shook her head.

"You guys are gonna make me sick!"

The group laughed as the woman put her hands on her thighs and smiled.

Not much about her appearance matched that of a fairytale princess, for the princess of Altena was anything but. Raised without a father and motherly care, and then forced to fend for herself, Angela turned to be quite an interesting person. And a Grand Divina at that.

Besides her stood a rather serious looking young man in a golden armor. His sword, a Ragnarok, was the only thing betraying the fact that Duran was a Sword Master.

On the wall of the temple sat the last member of the group of six. Lise thanked the Goddess he was smiling. Otherwise she might have been scared silly. Much like Carlie, whose age did not fit with her looks or way she acted, Kevin's built and somewhat frightening figure stood in complete contrast to the young Beastman's gentle heart and kind soul. It amazed everyone that he chose the path of a Death Hand.

"Wow, looking good! Come here and gimme a hug, girls!"

The three girls hugged warmly, leaving the boys to stare awkwardly at each other.

"You know, we've fought together, fought each other, died together, and went through hell together."

"And we can't even look at each other."

"Yep."

The three DID look at each other than, and with a laugh, gave each other welcoming hugs.

"My, Duran, that's some armor you got there!'

"Thanks, say, Kevin, what are they feeding you?! You're taller than me?!"

"Am not! You're just shorter, is all!"

Hawk laughed while Duran pouted playfully. The three girls joined in and their laughter echoed through the Temple of Light like bells.

"…And then that guy seems me. I mean, that has to be the second time someone I 'lend' from sees me. And he… he peed his pants!"

The group broke into a fit of laughter as Hawk finished telling a recent tale of one of his Robin Hood-like strike, in which he stole from the rich and gave to the poor.

"'lend.' That's a good one, Hawk."

"Why, thank you, Angela."

"So, who's next to share?"

Lise said, still trying to contain her laughter, mainly caused by Hawk's flirtatious attempts in her direction.

"Well, I'm sure Angela has some stories…"

Angela blushed furiously at that, and looked at her hands, which rested in her lap.

"Well, I, uh…" She looked around again, and noticed Kevin. She blushed even more.

"Interesting?! No, I, I didn't do anything, fell in love, nothing, nothing at all…"

"We're not alone."

Angela looked gratefully at Kevin, and then her gaze followed that of her friends to the gate to the Temple. A weird looking man stood there, his brown hair a mess and his robes tattered and torn. He wore a bizarre amulet

"Who are you? What do you want?!"

Calling on her Star Gazer, Lise took a fighting stance, ready to fight if the man proved to be an enemy. He reached his hand out to them, a mad look in his eyes.

"Children… Such young children…"

His gaze fixed on Angela, and all looked at her worriedly.

"What do you want?!"

Kevin asked harshly, worried about his friends. 

"You will perish…"

Angry at the way the man spoke of Angela, both Duran and Kevin got their weapons ready.

"And so will you…"

He pointed towards another member of the group, but it was impossible to determine whom. His amulet glowed fiercely, sending rays of light at all directions.

"What's going on here?!"

"Kevin, look out!"

Carlie shouted, and tried to hurry towards her friend. However, a ray of light hit the ground before her and she fell. Lise hurried to help her up and looked at Kevin.

'What's wrong with him?'

"You will perish… Unless…"

The light seemed to fill the entire yard. Carlie cried out in fear and Lise held her tighter. Hawk kneeled down next to them, his abilities to find his way in the dark working just as well in blinding light.

"Who's this nutcase?!"

"I have no idea!"

"WHHHAAAAAAA!!!!"

The light turned brightest, and then dimmed completely. The odd priest fell to the floor, unconscious.

"What was that all about?"

"ANGELA!"

All three looked to their right, and their eyes widened as they saw Duran kneeling next to Angela's body. She hardly seemed to be breathing.

"KEVIN! NO!"

Carlie quickly made her way towards the young Beastman, and shook him gently, which was as hard as she could considering he was about 3 times her size.

"Kevin, wake up! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Lise rushed over to Duran, and Hawk kneeled next to Kevin and Carlie. He checked for a pulse, and his face turned as pale as snow. He looked to Lise. She was even pales.

"They're… they're, they're, they're…"

Duran repeated in disbelief, when Carlie shook her head.

"HEAL LIGHT!"

To everyone's amazement, the spell actually worked. Yet it didn't seem to have any result, not on Kevin or Angela.

"What just happened…"

~We can tell you…~

All four looked up. Surprise, shock, fear… That was all over their faces.

~But can you take it?~

Angela and Kevin were floating in the sky, half transparent. And they seemed much, much older.

"Where, where did you two come from?!"

~The future…~

A/N: Ahem. If you have any problems with any couples, go to my bio and look up my fav SD3 couples. I won't take kindly for flames in later chapters saying 'but I hate that couple, so the story stinks!'. Those are just childishier than Carlie!

And again, I'm going on a trip, so don't expect much more until… 22nd. Thankies. 


	2. second chapter!

I don't own Seiken Densetsu 3. SquareSoft does. Man, admitting it in such short lines makes the disclaimer much less painful ^.^

What lies in the future.

Chapter 2

~The Future~

Lise, Hawk, Duran and Carlie both stared at their floating 'friends'. Duran looked at Angela's body, still limp in his arms.

"How is that possible? And if that's the truth, then what happened to our Angela and Kevin?!"

Lise said, trying to remain calm as she could. She was failing miserably.

The ghost Kevin smiled warmly, sending shivers down everyone's spine. This was too weird, even for them.

~I told you this would be weird.~

Ghost Angela nodded and floated down towards the real Angela's body. Duran hugged her protectively.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

~Relax, will you? I'm only trying to help.~

Ghost Angela waved her hand in front of Angela's face, and Duran sighed in relief as she began breathing. Ghost Kevin did the same, and the both looked at each other.

~Perhaps you should put them somewhere safe, and then we could talk.~

Nodding, Duran carried Angela's body inside the Temple. Lise and Hawk carried Kevin.

"Ok, so come on, talk. If you're from the future, and you're here, then… What happened to them?"

~Let's just say… we switched…~

Kevin opened his eyes and found himself lying in a dark alleyway. 

"Wha… How? Where? THE OTHERS!"

He looked around him frantically, yet he found no sign of his friends.

"Weird. Better look around."

Stepping into the light, Kevin gasped. 

'Weird. Beastmen aren't supposed to be in Wendel.'

But they were. All around him walked Beastmen and Beastwomen, going about their business like normal people would on any other normal day. Kevin looked around again for his friends, but only got odd glances in return.

'Well, better start looking.'

Kevin walked down the crowded street, looking around still. No human was in sight

"EXCUSE ME SIR!"

Kevin almost jumped out of his skin as a merchant approached him with an odd looking weapon.

"SIR SEEMS TO BE A STRONG WARRIOR! SIR NEEDS A STRONG WEAPON!"

Kevin got his Skull Dissect ready, earning him a shocked cry out of the merchant. Several other Beastmen turned to look at the weapon.

"Sir, that's… That weapon is…"

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to come with us."

Looking behind him, Kevin saw three Beastmen in uniform. They seemed to be the authority in the place.

'Uh oh.'

"Er, I didn't do nothing."

One of the uniformed Beastmen pointed at Kevin's Skull Dissect.

"That weapon is illegal. Anyone seen even carrying it is to be taken under arrest immediately."

Kevin shook his head and took a step backwards while holding his arms before him. He had taken his claw off the moment the three arrived.

"What weapon?"

"Don't play dumb! We saw it! Now hand it over!"

The Beastman reached to grab the weapon away, only to be grabbed by Kevin and thrown quite a distance down the street.

"Hey!"

"What do you think you're doing?!"

The merchant, a rather small Beastman, cowered behind his desk in fear. The other two uniformed Beastmen looked at each other, and when Kevin turned back to them, the two ran away.

"Pathetic."

Other people on the street stared at him, and when a few glared, Kevin took it as his note to leave.

"See ya!"

He wandered around the city for a while, getting more and more weird glances. But the thing was, there was more of a veriaty. Confusion, hate, fear…

'What happened?'

He ended up in a huge square, decorated with plants and flowers and trees. In the middle stood a huge statue. A couple was sitting on one of the benches, kissing and laughing. Kevin approached them slowly.

"Where is this?"

The two looked at him. At first they were annoyed to be disturbed, but then their faces turned to the same mask of confused feelings Kevin saw all around. Kevin sighed and tried not to cut the two in half.

"WHERE IS THIS?"

The man finally seemed to find his cracking voice.

"This is Wendel, former Holy City of the humans."

The man spit at the last word, and Kevin looked away, annoyed. That's when he noticed whose statue it was. He approached it slowly, and read the inscription. He turned back to the couple.

"WHEN is this?"

"Wha, what kind of a question is tha…"

"WHEN IS THIS?!"

The woman fainted, and the man caught her.

"This, this is… this is the 21st year to the new Goddess of Mana."

The man stopped there, and looked relieved. He took his girlfriend and ran away.

'21st year?! Than… I'm 20 years… AHEAD?!'

"So you're the owner of the Skull Dissect!"

Kevin's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. He turned around and smiled. 

'Well, it HAS been 20 years!'

"Sir, I'm afraid you'll have to come with… us… KEVIN?!"

"Last time I checked. Been a while, hasn't it, Lugar?"

A/N: well, it's not the 22nd yet. I just felt like writing this. Buhbye!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Seiken Densetsu 3

A/N: oO I cannot believe I'm actually updating this. Dear me. Guess this comes to show how much I love the game :D

_**What Lies In the Future**_

–

–

"Oy, get up."

She didn't feel like it.

"Get up, I said!"

Five more minutes, Victor…

"Get up, cow!"

Turquize eyes snapped open as pain show from the young woman's left side. She couldn't even scream, just hold herself as she curled up in pain.

"He he, that'd teach you to ignore me, human hag…"

Through the pain she managed to half open her eyes. She wished she hadn't. Above her towered two human figures who, judging from their built, could only be Beastmen. But… in the middle of Wendel!

"Get up, witch."

Bingo, but he hadn't known it. It took all she had, but eventually the girl was on her feet.

"Good. That saves us the trouble of having to carry you. Heh heh, my, aren't you a pretty little thing… Kinda familiar, though…"

He caressed her cheek, and she instinctively slapped it away. A mistake, she soon learned as she was faced with the floor again.

"Feisty one, ain't she?"

The other Beastman asked, laughing.

"We'll see how feisty she is once we give her to Lugar for interrogation."

'Lugar!'

She thought, even despite her body's cries. She wasn't the most intelligent person she knew for nothing, and it screamed for that certain Beastman to be no older than 3.

Her intelligence was also what pushed her back on her feet.

"Good. Now… move it."

She was pushed forward and finally managed to see what was around her. She couldn't believe it was Wendel.

"Where…"

"Shut up!"

She was pushed again, and halfway to the floor, she saw it. The ruins of what was once the Temple of Light.

'How!'

She screamed in her mind, the shock allowing her to catch herself before she hit the ground.

"Oh? She can do something other than fall?"

She heard him snort as he placed his foot on her back.

"Get a hold of yourself, we need to get her there –alive-."

"Like it'd matter. The Beast King doesn't need to know about one flimsy human broad."

That was the last straw. Pushing herself up with all her might, she threw the Beastman off balance and, grabbing his arm, sent him flying at the other Beastman. Sure, she wasn't Duran, or even Lise, but she didn't choose to become a Grand Divina just to case cool spells with a twin. She wanted to be able to fight her own fights.

"Listen, you slugs, my name's not broad, or hag, or whatever! It's a perfectly cute name, which is Angela! Angela of Altena! You had better remember it if you don't want a fireball up where the sun won't shine!"

Her bravado faltered slightly at the sudden look of fear in her would be attackers' eyes, eyes which she could only imagine filled with superiority and viciousness mere seconds ago.

"A, Altena!"

"Yes, dear fellows, Altena!"

Came another voice, causing both the Beastmen and the princess to look around quickly.

"And like the lady said…"

Angela looked back quickly as the two Beastmen screamed in pain as half a dozen shuriken hit each, bringing both down for good.

"… try not to forget it."

"That voice…"

turning around, Angela could only look at a nearby roof, a feeling of relief and happiness washing over her.

"Hawkeye!"

The man jumped down to land next to the two bodies, apparently ignoring the woman who was his friend.

"Two no names again, huh? Lucky bastards."

He said, shaking his head.

"Hawk…"

"Stop right there."

He ordered as she took a step forward and she froze, not sure what to make out of his usually carefree, flirtatious attitude. The wind blew past them, carrying towards her the familiar desert scent he carried with him even after a week in the SubZero Snowfields, and also, another… quite a disturbing, almost non-human fragrance. She frowned.

"What…"

He put a finger to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet. She obliged.

"Waaaah, I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too. Think those guys got that girl to Lugar already?"

"Them? They're probably still playing with her, considering they hadn't broken her yet."

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

The voices carried on closer and closer until the point they broke, growing more and more distant until they faded out of hearing. When that happened, Hawk turned to Angela.

"Another step, and they would've caught your scent."

"Thanks… for two saves in a row now… but I could've handled it on my own."

She said with a frown, sensing something quite off about her friend. She was proven correct.

"Oh please, don't thank me just yet…"

Angela couldn't even reply before a shuriken flew part her, grazing her face. She felt a warm substance trail down her cheek. Blood. Her blood which he shed.

"Let me tell you something, as someone who was once your friend…"

A second later, she was pushed against the was, one of Hawk's daggers to her neck. She was about to comment in any number of ways, when she gazed into his eyes.

She remembered Hawk's eyes. She also remembered the eyes she was looking into then; It was the same eyes Hawk's friends, Bill and Ben had when they fought… and ultimately… killed them.

"… you'd have been better off staying dead… Princess."

She winced. This wasn't what she had in mind when she woke up that morning.

–

–

A/N : Fear not, all shall be explained. Too bad though, I'm making this a Kevin-Angela-Kevin-Angela… chappie based fic in the meanwhile :x so next chappie's a Kevin chappie.


End file.
